Just A Cold
by albfic
Summary: <html><head></head>Tony thought it was just a little cold too bad it was more than that</html>
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Just a Cold

Tony woke up to a feeling of fear. His chest felt like it was being crushed. After a minute the pressure began to fade and he was able to sit up. _"Great, another cold, just what I need." _Ever since catching the plaque off that darned envelope Tony just couldn't seem to catch a break when it came to illnesses. Even the simplest things always seemed to lay him down for days. But he couldn't afford an illness right now, Director Vance already thought he was just some lazy frat boy and Gibbs wasn't pleased with his latest attraction to the ROTA agent. Not that he felt that relationship was really going anywhere. Sure she was pretty and all, a good distraction even, but something was missing. Suddenly a shrill ring broke the silence of the room. It was time to get up and go to work. Shakily Tony rubbed a hand over his chest and took an experimental breath. A light cough spurted between his lips but nothing too big. Shrugging off the few remaining covers on the bed he got up. _"Maybe it's nothing this time." _If only the universe didn't seem to hate him.

An hour later the tell-tale ding of the elevator sounded the arrival of Tony to the office at NCIS. Gibbs' coffee cup was sitting on the edge of his table- nothing surprising there the Boss man was always the first one in. Surprisingly though Tim and Ziva didn't seem to be in yet. Probably a good thing, Tony decided, as he still wasn't convinced his body wasn't going to rat him out at any moment. Sitting down at his desk he logged into his email and popped a cough drop in his mouth. Laughter signaled the arrival of Ziva and McGee a few minutes later.

"Good Morning McLate and Zeeeva." Tony drawled out in his typical fashion.

"Tony" McGee nodded his reply. Ziva merely glared a classic Ninja look his way. Before he could comment on it Gibbs voice rang out loud and clear "Gear up- dead sailor at the docks."

Tony hated the docks in the morning. The wet breeze could bite through any layer of clothing it seemed and he had been chilled before even stepping into it. Today was not looking to be a good day. Tony grabbed the camera as they arrived on scene and started snapping shots. The body had been caught amongst some of the shipping lines. The sailor looked to be in uniform though it was a little hard to tell as not much of the clothing seemed to be identifiable. This body had been in the water awhile. Slowly Tony surveyed the rest of the scene- not much evidence at first glance. A well walked area so the footprints were unlikely to be of much help as hundreds of people passed by this way day after day not to mention the fact that it looked more like a washed up body as opposed to a fresh crime scene. Shrugging of the details Tony continued to snap shots from every angle – he'd worry about theories later. A sudden urge to cough took him by surprise causing him to nearly drop the camera. This was no small cough like earlier it was the kind that bends you over and knocks you out. It seemed like forever before he could straighten up and when he did he immediately felt the steel blue eyes of his boss upon him.

"You sick." Short and to the point nothing gets past Gibbs.

"Nah just breathed something in wrong" Tony answered quickly, a little too quickly but geez he couldn't do this now. If he just ignored it the cough would do away. He hated doctors. There was no way he was getting sick now. He just had to convince his body of it-mind over matter that's all he needed.

"Have Ducky check you out when we get back." Gibbs said in his typical no nonsense command

"Ahh Boss its nothing. No need to bother the Duck man. He's going to need all his time just to make heads or tails of this body."

"Wasn't a suggestion Dinozzo."

Of course it wasn't, when does Gibbs ever suggest anything? Tony tried to think of a way out of it but truth was he felt lousy and it was getting worse maybe if he admitted it early Ducky could give him something to take care of it and it wouldn't be so bad. One could hope anyway.

The car ride back seemed endless. The chills were there to stay it seemed and a headache had joined the tightness in his chest. At least the boss didn't seem to be trying to be Mario Andretti today- thank God for small miracles. Tony leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes praying for relief. Finally they arrived back at NCIS. Tony didn't move at first to be honest he wasn't sure he had the energy to.

"You coming Tony?" McGee asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Tony blinked his eyes open and looked at McGee noting the trace of fear in his colegeas eyes. McGee remembered the plague days all too well too. Nodding Tony forced himself out of his seat giving the movement causing some rough coughs to escape his lips. Any thoughts of pretense about his illness long forgotten. Slowly he made his way inside and down to the basement.

As the elevator opened Ducky immediately noticed Tony's entrance.

"Over here my boy let's take a look at you Gibbs mentioned at the scene you weren't feeling well and I must say your complexion looks dreadful. Why you even bothered coming in is beyond me."

"Didn't seem so bad at first duck…" Tony's weak defense trailed off as another coughing fit caught him off guard.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good. Let's take a listen" Ducky said pulling out his stethoscope and patting on an autopsy table for Tony to sit on. As he listened to Tony's lungs a frown filled his face.

"I can't be sure without an x-ray my boy but I don't like the sound of your lungs. I can already hear fluid in both lungs. I think you should go in to Bethesda and that we should give Dr. Pitt a call."

"Come on Ducky surely it can't be that bad I mean I felt fine yesterday. It can't possibly have gotten bad this fast."

"Let's not take any chances…"

Before Ducky could finish his though another coughing fit took over Tony's sickened frame- this one causing a blue tinge to come to his lips.

"That's it young man you're going and there will be no arguments- Palmer bring me the oxygen tank over there and call for an ambulance."

Palmer who had previously been standing silently in the background responded instantly- and before Tony could protest further an oxygen mask had been slipped over his face. Tony didn't even realize Ducky had oxygen down here. Why would he? All his patients are dead. Little did he know Ducky had purchased one just for him after one of his first respiratory infections post-plague. Tony hated ambulances almost as much as he hated hospitals but truth be told the feeling of breathlessness was starting to make him feel frantic and images of an isolation ward and the feeling of being suffocated were circling through his mind.

"Try and relax my boy I'm sure we caught it in time- just focus on breathing slow and steady. We'll get you well in no time."

A ding rung through the room and suddenly the intense presence of the Boss Man filled the room.

"Could have just asked for a day off Tony no need for all these theatrics."

"Right boss I'll remember that for next time…" Tony choked out.

A light slap grazed the back of his head- nothing near its normal potency more like a pat really.

"Stop talking just breathe."

"_Yes sir"_ Tony thought and gave a brief nod.

Suddenly a team of paramedics were beside him and medical equipment surrounding him- Dazedly Tony tried to follow their efforts. It was getting harder to focus. The world was fading out he tried to tell someone and then all at once there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- GIBBS PERSPECTIVE

When Gibbs arrived at the office, it was quiet. Just the way he liked it- he was proud of his team, but he had to admit they were not your average team and their daily dialogues, what others might call squabbles, proved that. He often felt more like a referee or a parent then a team leader- not that he'd trade them for the world. However, he enjoyed this brief hour of peace before they arrived. It was a time for him to collect his thoughts and focus. It was a chilly day today and briefly, he wondered if it would affect Tony. His senior agent had seemed quieter yesterday and a little pale. Gibbs would never admit it out loud but Tony held a special place in his heart. The man was a chameleon who could easily fit in anywhere and his heart and strength were unparalleled. He had his quirks- his odd humor and poor taste in dating relationships but the team wouldn't be whole without him. He prayed that Tony had just been tired, heaven knew he hated getting sick and his lungs just weren't what they used to be.

Gibbs knew the moment he saw Tony in the office, his prayers for health had been in vain. He heard his agent's attempts at conversation with his co-workers and saw them as just a shade of his normal self. Before he had a chance to act on his desire for Tony to get checked out, dispatch notified him of a case.

"Gear up – dead sailor at the docks."

His team immediately grabbed their gear and headed towards the van. Gibbs wouldn't admit it but he slowed his driving down a bit on the way to the scene after noticing Tony's attempts at hiding a grimace from his sudden turns and accelerations. They arrived after ten minutes. His team quickly went about their tasks, not needing any instruction. The whole time Gibbs watched Tony. He noticed his agent's chills – it was hard not to, they could probably be measured on the Richter scale- to top it off, he was worried when his lips seemed a little purple. When his agent nearly fell over with a sudden coughing  
>fit, he'd had enough. This wasn't something to ignore.<p>

"You sick."

"Nah just breathed something in wrong." Tony's answer came to quick and Gibbs wasn't born yesterday, there was no way Tony was going to let this slide.

"Have Ducky check you out when we get back."

"Ahh Boss it's nothing. No need to bother the Duckman. He's going to need all his time just to make heads or tails of this body."

"Wasn't a suggestion DiNozzo." Gibbs always found an order to be a handy tool for any good leader. Tony would follow orders- hey, it worked with the plague, he hadn't died yet and Gibbs wasn't losing another agent on his watch if he had any say in the matter.

As his agents started picking things up to leave the scene, Gibbs wandered over to Ducky.

"Hello Jethro chilly morning isn't it… you know it reminds me of this time when I was a boy…"

"Ducky" Gibbs cut in "I need you to check out Tony he's coughing again and his color seems of."

"Of Course, I'll see him first thing. We were just packing up to leave now any way."

Gibbs nodded knowing Ducky would follow through and left to get in the car. He drove quickly but carefully back all the while stealing glances at his lead agent and sending up a prayer.

When they arrived back at NCIS, he wasn't sure if Tony was going to even make it inside, thankfully, McGee probed him and Tony started to the elevator. Gibbs let out a breath, glad his agent didn't fight him on the consultation but also worried that he complied so easily.

Gibbs headed up to Vance to let him know Tony would most likely be heading home. Before Gibbs could leave Vance's office, the phone rang.

"Better get down to the basement Gibbs that was Palmer. Ducky's calling an ambulance."

Gibbs was out the door before Vance finished the sentence and in an elevator. As soon as he saw Tony, he nearly froze but then a look of determination passed over his face. Tony needed a leader and he could do that.

"Could have just asked for a day off Tony no need for all these theatrics." A good joke was always a comfort to Tony. Gibbs almost wished he knew a movie quote but figured shocking Tony right now might not be the best move.

"Right boss I'll remember that for next time…" Tony choked out.

Hearing Tony try to talk was painful and it drained his complexion to a pale gray that reminded Gibbs too much of death. He needed to stop Tony from further talking and so, gently, Gibbs tapped his  
>head to get his point across.<p>

"Stop talking, just breathe."

Gibbs saw Tony nod his understanding and at that moment, the paramedic team  
>came in and immediately got to work. They started taking vitals and immediately replaced the oxygen Ducky had started with their own tank cranking it up to full flow. They cut Tony's shirt and applied the cardiac monitors. They also attached a pulse ox meter to his finger. Soon alarming beeps filled the room that before had merely held Tony's frantic breaths.<p>

"We need to transport now his vitals are crashing his pulse ox is only 80, he's showing signs of tachycardia, cyanosis and his BP is only 90/60."

Suddenly Tony went limp.

He's unconscious, we're leaving now." The lead paramedic stated urgently.

"I'm riding along." Gibbs stated, his voice leaving no room for argument.

The next thing he knew, Tony was loaded into the ambulance and he was riding in the front with the driver, racing towards Bethesda in full sirens and lights.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- AT THE HOSPITAL

Upon arrival at the hospital, a flurry of action took place. Dr. Pitt met the ambulance at the bay doors and started shouting orders.

"I want a full chest series and labs. Get me updated vitals now."

The nurses immediately set to work. Gibbs stood to the side by the door, out of the way but present in order to understand what was going on.

_"Fight Tony, don't let some cold knock you out."_ He whispered under his breath. It was somewhere between a command and a prayer.

A flurry of activity took place over the next thirty minutes most of it beyond Gibb's comprehension. At some point Ducky arrived and laid a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. He was grateful for his longtime friend's presence knowing he could explain to him later all the medical jargon that had been flying around. He also knew this meant the rest of the team – Ziva, McGee, Abby and Palmer were sure to be in the waiting room awaiting any news. Suddenly Dr. Pitt stepped over to them, his face unreadable, which was not encouraging. Gibbs wondered if this man had as many masks as Tony when it came to dealing with worried family members and patients.

"I won't lie to you it's not good. I don't like what I am hearing His x-rays show double pneumonia and his oxygen level is too low. We intubated him to help his lungs rest and give us time to let the antibiotics work. We will be moving him to the ICU shortly. Do you know if he had been complaining of any illness?"

"You know Tony he hadn't said anything and really he looked good up until last night and even then he was just pale. It had been a long day so I wasn't sure if it was anything more than him being tired. He came in with a cough this morning but after that it just spiraled." Gibbs replied.

"I was afraid that might be the case. The truth is the plague caused a lot of damage to his lungs and there just isn't anything recent to compare his case too. It's not surprising he gets sick so often. I was hoping his long history of previous good health might work in his favor and really up to this point, it has. We will just have to wait and see how he handles this and go at things one day at a time. We are starting aggressively. I'm going to be limiting his visitors to just the two of you for now. Tony really can't afford to be exposed to too much In fact, I'll need you to wear full isolation garb as well, something  
>unfortunately you are both aware of." Ducky and Gibbs nodded their acceptance.<p>

"It will take us about 20 minutes to get him settled upstairs why don't you go inform the rest of the crew and I'll see you up there later. Tony's a fighter, I have every hope this will soon be just another battle scar in his memory."

"As do we good sir, as do we." Ducky stated emphatically.

Together Ducky and Gibbs watched as their friend was wheeled upstairs.

"Come on Jethro, let's go deliver the news."

"Can't he ever catch a break Ducky? Hasn't this team seen enough pain? I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle." Gibbs stated suddenly in an uncommon show of vulnerability.

"I know, I know but we just have to keep the faith. Tony doesn't do anything half way. We will do what we always do- stand by him, encourage him, pray for him, and order him if we have too."

"Thanks Ducky. You're right, let's go face the others. You better brace yourself, Abby's likely to choke us all to death with a hug the minute she sees us." Ducky let out a grim laugh and together the two men headed off to the ER waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- WAITING

As Gibbs and Ducky approached the waiting room, Gibbs' eyes quickly located the rest of his team. It wasn't hard – they kind of stood out. Abby would have stood out anywhere, except perhaps a club, in her elaborate Goth wardrobe, but today particularly she stood out as her frantic pacing was  
>probably leaving permanent wear in the floor. McGee was doing his best to pacify her all the while trying to keep up a dialogue with Palmer, which was something, Gibbs knew for a fact, could be<br>challenging, as Palmer could tell stories about as well as Ducky. It was definitely an appropriate apprenticeship between the two "autopsy gremlins" as Tony had dubbed them. Rounding off the group was Ziva. To anyone else, she appeared calm and collected, almost disinterested, but Gibbs saw beneath the trained warrior to the caring partner and friend. He saw the alertness in her eyes and the fact that she immediately knew when they were approaching. He also noted the casual rubbing of her Star of David necklace, a clear sign to anyone who took the time to know her, that she was worried.

As soon as Ziva noticed them, she whispered something to the others and suddenly a frantic Abby was hurdling towards them at warp speed.

"Gibbs, oh Gibbs, how is he? Is he alive? Is he okay? Can we see him? Can…"

"Abs," With that simple quiet emotional word Gibbs stilled the breathless  
>questions of the concerned forensic specialist. He then nodded to Ducky for explanation.<p>

"Young Anthony is indeed alive." A collective expelling of breath seemed to come from the group. "He, however, is not out of the woods. It appears he has a case of double pneumonia. They have moved him to ICU where they can monitor him closely and administer medications quickly. Due to how weak his body is right now, they are limiting his visitors to myself and Gibbs, as his physician and primary contact. To see him, we will be undergoing isolation protocol, so as to protect him from further infection. It is going to be a rough road, but myself and Dr. Pitt have full confidence in the stubborn nature of our Agent DiNozzo and his refusal to give into any negative force."

"You said it Duckman," Abby interjected, pumping her fist.

"What can we do?" McGee quietly asked.

"We do what we always do. We have his back. We pray. We go to work and finish cases like he would want us to. We visit. We wait. But, most importantly, we don't give up. We leave no man behind!"

Gibbs' brief but impassioned speech brought a glimmer of hope to the eyes of the tight knit group, and as one they seemed to nod. The orders had been given, the mission decided. Tony was not alone and this was not a battle they were going to lose. No one messed with Gibbs and, by default, no one messed  
>with his team.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- ICU

Gibbs made it up to the ICU exactly 20 minutes later. As he approached Tony's cubicle he saw the isolation garb. Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of unpleasant memories he began to gown and glove up lastly placing the face mask on. Then he slid the glass door open and approached Tony's side.

Tony looked so fragile lying on the bed. It was weird to see him lie so still. Tony was never still. Something was always moving- usually his mouth. But right now the only thing moving was the respirator keeping him breathing. It was frightening.

Gibbs rolled a chair over to Tony's side and sat down. He placed one of his hands behind Tony's head and gave a light tap whispering "Keep fighting your still not allowed to die."

Maybe it was his imagination but Gibbs could swear he saw Tony's eyes flutter at that.

A few minutes later Dr. Pitt walked in. He nodded in Gibbs direction and glanced at the monitors.

"He's critical but stable for the moment. We have him started on antibiotics and steroids. His temperature isn't getting any higher. Basically he's not getting worse. He's not getting better yet either, but its early still. I hope to see some improvement by morning. The nurses will be in every 20 minutes and of course are available in between if you need anything."

"Thank you." Gibbs simply said and then went back to looking at Tony.

Dr. Pitt nodded once more and then left.

Hours past and apart from the coming and going of nurses nothing seemed to change in the room. Around 5pm Ducky came in.

"How is he doing Jethro?"

"About the same, no worse. The others working on our case?"

"Vance handed it off to EJ's team told Tim and Ziva to take the day. He said your team could work cold cases for the rest of the week."

"I'll have to thank him"

"Indeed, he does have a heart I suppose. The others are handling things about as well as one could expect. Abby is rather rattled but you know how close she is to Tony. They are so much like brother and sister. Reminds me of my best friend Billy and his sister Ann- always joking around those two but at the same time always loving and helping one another. I remember this time when…"

Gibbs absently listened as Ducky continued on with his childhood stories. It was a comforting change of scene to the beeping and whistling of the room before. He let the words just flow around him and next thing he knew his eyes were opening to the darkness of night.

Looking over at Tony he noted beads of sweat piling along his forehead. He reached to wipe them away and became concerned by the increased heat he found. He pushed the call light by Tony's bed.

"May I help you?"

"I believe his temperature is rising."

"Alright someone will be right in."

Sure enough a nurse came through a moment later she looked at the monitors and swiped one of those new forehead thermometers across Tony's brow. Really Gibbs couldn't believe all the gadgets they had these days- he preferred the old fashioned non-digital thermometers, but he had to admit these seemed to work quickly especially on an unconscious patient.

"Your right it's up to 104. I am going to page Dr. Pitt and we will start cooling measures."

Gibbs worriedly leaned closer to Tony and absently brushed his hair back.

Another nurse came in with a cooling blanket and some ice packs and got to work laying them across Tony's flushed skin. Gibbs couldn't help but shiver in sympathy. After applying the cooling measures some blood was drawn and then the nurse stepped back out.

It felt like ages before Dr. Pitt arrived though in reality it had probably only been about 30 minutes since he was paged.

"Darn Ohio State never could do things the easy way." Dr. Pitt stated in an attempt at humor.

"Lab work shows an increase in white blood count indicating a growing infection we are going to add another antibiotic to his cocktail which will hopefully help. It seems his temperature is going back down though so the cooling measures seem to be working. Hopefully this is just a hiccup but we will continue monitoring him closely. Good catch on noticing the fever spike right away. I'll be checking in again in a few hours but for now it's back to waiting and watching. Keep doing what you're doing maybe offer up another order or two. Perhaps you should be more specific than 'don't die' this time. Maybe something along the lines of 'stop fighting the meds, cool down, and wake up.'"

"I'll do that Doc." Gibbs replied with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Dr. Pitt nodded and walked out with a parting "I'll see you in the morning then."

As he left Gibbs took the Doctor's words to heart. "You heard him Tony stop goofing off- no more fever. Let the drugs work. Stop slacking off and wake up there's work to be done."

The only reply was the steady beeping of the cardiac monitor and the soft whoosh of the respirator.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- JOY COMES IN THE MORNING

Thankfully the rest of the night passed uneventfully for Gibbs and Tony. Sure the nurses interrupted every twenty minutes but Tony seemed to be somewhat following orders. His temperature continued to drop through the night and was now down to 101. Not great but much better than the brain frying temperatures of last night. Tony also seemed to be moving around a bit more which Gibbs hoped was a sign he would soon join the world of the conscious. His heart beat seemed steady and Gibbs was pretty sure the last nurse had even smiled a bit. Things seemed to be looking up.

A sound of sliding glass caused Gibbs to look away from Tony and to the door. A nurse was coming in with a portable x-ray.

"We need to get a few films to check his progress why don't you take a brief break we won't be too long?"

Gibbs gave a short nod. A break sounded okay. It was high time for some coffee and he knew the café near the ER would be serving it fresh about now.

By the time Gibbs returned to the ICU Dr. Pitt had arrived once more and was listening to Tony's lungs but what really caught Gibbs attention was that a pair of hazel eyes seemed to be tracking Dr. Pitts actions.

"Good to know you can still follow commands Tony and have finally decided to join us in the real world once more. We'll have to work on your timing though you know I don't enjoy tardiness." Gibbs barked in his typical gruffness.

At the first word those eyes had immediately left Dr. Pitt and locked onto Gibbs unwavering stare.

Tony seemed to make a slight move of his hand which was most likely an attempt at a shrug as if to say "_Sorry Boss I'll work on that."_

Dr. Pitt decided to interject into the two's seemingly silent conversation at that point.

"Well Tony you are sounding a bit better this morning. Not out of the woods yet but a definite improvement. There is still fluid buildup in your lungs but the antibiotics seem to be making some progress I am hearing a bit more breath movement now. Your latest films showed a minor decrease in fluid also."

At that comment Tony brought his arm up to point at the ventilator as if to ask _"When can I lose this contraption then." _ Dr. Pitt caught on immediately. "We will see how you do throughout the day and perhaps by tonight we can extubate. Keep it up Tony I can only handle so much Ohio State presence before I need relief. Let's make it a short stay." Tony gave a thumbs up in approval and Dr. Pitt nodded once more then walked out of the room.

"The others send their regards Tony. Ducky will be up at some point but right now we are the only one's allowed in- ICU protocol."

Tony nodded he was well aware of the protocols. He felt his eyes getting heavy once more but tried to fight the feeling after all he had just awakened and he wanted to be alert for Gibbs.

"Sleep Tony I'll still be here when you wake again."

That was all he needed to hear and within moments of the gentle urging from his mentor Tony drifted to sleep – this time a healing rest instead of the frightening unconscious oblivion of the day before.

Noticing Tony's restful sleep Gibbs finally began to relax a bit as well and let his eyes drift into a more restful sleep- still ready to act should the need arise but no longer on high alert.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- THERE IS A FRIEND THAT'S CLOSER THAN A BROTHER

Hours passed as both Gibbs and Tony slept. Around 11 Ducky arrived at quickly took note of the sleeping pair. He had stopped at the nurses' desk prior to entering the room and so he knew Tony had briefly awakened earlier even if he had not done this he could have easily guessed at the occurrence considering Gibbs was no longer keeping vigilance. Deciding to catch up on some reading Ducky pulled up a chair and settled in.

It wasn't long after his arrival that Tony began to stir. Soon hazel eyes were peering around the room frantic at first until they settled on Gibbs sleeping in the chair. None of this escaped Ducky's eyes. Ducky was glad at the bond these two shared. They definitely needed it. Gibbs had not been then same after the death of his wife and child. Tony had been the first person to really chip away at the wall of isolation Gibbs had built after that incident. And though Gibbs might not have understood at the time in letting Tony in he too had been chipping away at the wall of another lonely young man marred by life's circumstances. These two were more than friends. Ducky recalled a bible verse he had heard once "_There is a friend that is closer than a brother." *_ That first certainly fit these two- blood might not tie them together but trust, devotion and love certainly did.

Noticing Tony's eyes drift in his direction Ducky decided to break the silence.

"Well my boy it is certainly a blessing to see those eyes again. You had me rather scared yesterday. I don't much appreciate people passing out  
>in my presence. Though I'll tell you it isn't the first time. I seem to recall a time when Gibbs was just a young agent and he had been sent down to see me for coming in with a cold…"<p>

"Ducky. I think it best if you stop there. Tony doesn't need a long involved story right now." The voice of a slightly irritated and now awake Gibbs interjected in a timely fashion.

Hearing the new voice join conversation Tony's eyes slid back to his friend. They held life once more and no longer just illness and threats of death. In fact Gibbs was pretty sure those eyes were mocking him right now _"Ah Gibbs he was just getting to the good part you know I won't let this go." _

Sensing Tony's thoughts Gibbs thought it prudent to redirect them. "And don't you even think about trying to get the rest of that story later Tony because you know I can retell some tales of my own to certain ears if I chose to."

The quick rebuke caused Tony to give a slight shake of his head probably thinking something along the lines _"Got it boss. Keeping my nose clean there's no way I want an over enthused Abby on my case or a homicidal Ziva. Even a 'hacked' off (pun intended) McGee could be a bad thing."_

"Really boys it's quite rude to hold extended conversations without allowing all parties to be involved." Ducky commented knowing full well the silent byplay that had been going on between these men without his participation.

Suddenly two sets of eyes were on him both looking apologetic.

"Well I am glad at least that we are all together again and now I think it is times for Gibbs to go check on the others at headquarters and make sure they haven't driven Vance crazy yet. I do believe I heard Abby plotting some new experiment and trying to convince McGee that sneaking a look at a CIA sealed document might help them solve a close case. "

Grumbling under his breath about foolish subordinates Gibbs stood slowly and grabbed his coat off the chair he had been sitting on.

"Alright Ducky I'll let you take over for a bit while I make sure they are working and not goofing off. I'll also update them on Tony's status. Hopefully by tomorrow he'll be off isolation protocol and they can come see him themselves. Most of their acting up I'm sure is due to worry. You keep resting Tony- no relapses and make that an order. I expect to see you without that tube when I come back."

Tony gave a mock salute to Gibbs and watched as he left the room. His eyes not returning to Ducky until Gibbs had long since left his line of sight.

"You heard him my boy. Get some more rest we all need you back at the office it's not nearly as entertaining without you- rather dull in fact."

Tony appeared to try and smile around the breathing tube and then once again let his eyes drift closed.

_*Proverbs 18:24_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- A FRIEND LOVES AT ALL TIMES

By mid-afternoon Tony was starting to fight the vent. As a result Dr. Pitt decided his lungs were functioning enough to do without the tube and extubated him. Tony's tube was replaced with a full face mask which still meant he would be doing very little talking, but it was a step in the right direction and Tony felt very relieved to be without the forceful and frightening ventilator.

When Ducky noticed Tony had been awake for a while and didn't appear ready to immediately fall asleep again, he decided to pull out the bag Abby had insisted on him bringing.

"Well my boy now that you are more alert and not connected to that ghastly machine perhaps I should bring out the care package Abby sent along with me."

Tony's eyes lit up in anticipation. Knowing Abby there was sure to be some good stuff inside. Of all his co-workers, apart from Gibbs, Abby had known him the longest and the best. She was truly a great friend- almost like a little sister. He had never met anyone with such a big heart. Her hugs were infectious and if he wasn't allowed one now he could at least appreciate the gesture she was allowed to offer by enjoying her care package.

"Well let's see what we have." The first thing Ducky pulled out appeared to be a mini laptop and it had a post-it note on it.

"Here my boy why don't you read it to yourself first."

Tony took the note and glanced at it.

_Dear Tony,_

_This is my mini notebook. I've downloaded some games and a few James Bond movies for you to help the time go by. Hope you feel better soon. With both you and Gibbs out so much there's a bit too much estrogen around. I could use you back to deflect some of Ziva's anger and to collect on Abby's hugs so I am not smothered to death. See you soon._

_McGee_

Tony laughed at McGee's situation imagining full well what the office must be like without him as a buffer. He handed the note back to ducky with a nod that he could read it too. Ducky gave a chuckle in reading it also.

"He's right you know everyone really does miss you there and the office just isn't the same without your antics. Well let's see what else we have."

The next thing out was a book- a mystery. It also had a note attached.

_Tony,_

_Here is a book by an author I enjoy. It is well done and keeps you on your shoes the whole time. I hope you enjoy it._

_Ziva_

This time Tony couldn't contain his laughter which led to a painful coughing fit. Ducky gently helped him sit up a bit and had a basin ready in case the coughing caused him to be sick. After the fit ended he leaned Tony back and watched as he closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. A nurse came in to check on them but seeing everything was back under control stepped out again quickly.

"What was so funny my boy?"

Tony held out the note pointing out Ziva's messed up phrasing "on your shoes" instead of "on your toes". Tony was pretty sure she had done that intentionally instead of by accident which was what made the note all the more special. He really did have a lot of great friends. He may have missed out on the love of family but he surely hadn't missed out on the love of friends. He remembered a Bible reading he had heard at Kate's funeral when one of the Eulogy's had been given. It was from Proverbs and said something like _"A friend loves at all times."* _Tony definitely knew this to be the case for him now that he had NCIS and he couldn't be more grateful.

Ducky started to pull one last thing from the care package and suddenly the sound of a bodily function filled the room.

"Oh my! What could that be?"

Tony had a huge grin across his face. He didn't need to guess. He knew exactly what it was and who had sent it. It was Bert- Abby's farting hippo.

"Here's your note. I should have known."

_Tony!_

_Since I can't be there to give you a big hug I am sending Bert. I hope he makes you smile. Get better Mister I need my Tony Bear back. _

_Love you lots!_

_Abby_

Having already established with Gibbs that Tony could follow orders he immediately hugged the silly stuffed animal once more filling the room with rude sounds. He was happy to do it and knew Ducky would report back to the team the success of all their care items.

Opening everything up had once more drained the energy Tony had and with a smile on his face and a Hippo tucked under one arm Tony once more drifted off to sleep.

_*Proverbs 17:17_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – MAKING PROGRESS

When Gibbs arrived back at the hospital that evening it was to the memorable site of Tony holding close that crazy Hippo of Abby's. Every once in a while Tony would adjust his position in his sleep and the little animal would let of a small whoosh of sound. Gibbs had a fleeting thought: _at least it's a better whooshing sound then the contraption breathing for Tony earlier today._

Gibbs nodded to Ducky and pointed to the hallway momentarily. Ducky sensing his friend wanted to discuss Tony's condition moved towards the door.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked not wasting time on meaningless pleasantries.

"He's had a good afternoon Jethro. Dr. Pitt removed the tube obviously. He switched him to a full mask and Tony seems to be handling the switch well. He's been maintain a good oxygen level so far except on the occasion he starts coughing which leaves him quite breathless. The coughing though is a good sign in that it is productive and it is getting some of the infection he had down there out. This course of antibiotics seems to be working and he has not had any adverse reactions thus far. Dr. Pitt seemed to think if he could keep this improvement up we might be able to step down a unit tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear it. That would mean the others could start visiting right?"

"Yes that's correct. How are the others driving everyone crazy yet?" Ducky asked with a hint of a smile in his eyes. He was pretty sure he knew the answer already. Gibbs team was notorious for causing a stir and was often the talk of NCIS for their antics though few were foolish enough to gossip about the group in Gibbs presence.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he prepared to reply. "Ducky sometimes I feel like I am running a daycare rather than a professional investigative team. Can you believe Abby had convinced McGee it was possible to take over the hospital's security camera's so they could keep an eye on Tony themselves. Thing is I was half tempted to let them do it- never doubted they could. But I really didn't want to explain to Vance why we used millions of federal dollars for something not case related."

Ducky was laughing at this point. "Oh my they didn't. I am afraid to ask if my own protégé was mixed up in this at all."

"Well of course Ducky Palmer was designated as stake out- poor choice if you ask me boy still quakes in his boots if he thinks I am going to be on his case."

"Jethro everyone shakes in their boots when you're upset."

"Tony doesn't."

"Well yes but Tony is Tony. That boy marches to his own beat and has seen enough trauma in his life that even you sometimes don't compare. You need someone to stand up to you anyway can't have you getting a big head now can we."

"I don't see why not."

"Of course not and where was Ms. David in all this?"

"She was the one holding down the fort pretending to do work. By pretending I mean she was playing some game Tony taught her on her computer. That boy better get back to work soon or nothing productive is going to get done. People always think he is the goof off but the truth is he's the motivation for the rest of the team to keep working."

"Yes this is true. Well he's certainly making strides in the right directions. It seems are prayers are being answered. Why don't you go and sit with him again and I will head out. We can switch places around the same time tomorrow as we did today."

"Sounds good Ducky. Have a good night."

"You too Jethro." And with a parting nod of his head Ducky left the ICU.

Gibbs headed in to Tony's room and seated himself in the chair by his bed.

It was only a few moments after Gibbs had been seated that Tony started to wake. The connection between the two was so close that their mere presence could bring about a response.

As Tony's eyes opened he immediately found Gibbs and gave a small smile. Tugging of his mask he whispered out. "I followed orders boss no more tube."

Gibbs lightly tapped the back of Tony's head.

"Good for you now follow this order – keep your mask on and stop talking. Just breathe. I believe that was the first order that started this whole episode and it still applies."

Tony grinned behind his mask and gave a nod in the affirmative.

"Nice gifts you got there Tony. Would you like me to read some of the mystery novel Ziva sent?"

Tony gave a surprised look at Gibbs as if to say _you don't have to Gibbs I'm sure you have more important things to do._

"Nothings more important than this right now. Besides if I am going to sit in this boring hospital I might as well have something interesting to do besides watching you breathe and a book seems like a good start to me."

Tony gave an appreciative smile- message received Gibbs was here to stay and he cared for him.

Gibbs picked up the book and began reading aloud.

It was a pleasant scene to any who happened to walk by. In fact at one point two nurses could be heard at the nurses' station.

"Isn't it sweet how his dad cares for him? My dad never read to me as a kid and here this one reads even to his adult son."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10- STEPPING DOWN

When Dr. Pitt arrived at Bethesda the next morning he immediately went up to ICU to review the latest round of test on his most challenging patient Anthony Dinozzo Jr. He smiled at the results before him. The latest films showed a marked decrease in fluid buildup compared to the previous day. His temperature had dropped to a much more respectable 99 and his blood gas numbers where less concerning. He had maintained a reasonable oxygen status on the full mask throughout the evening also. A chuckle suddenly erupted from Dr. Pitt startling the nurse behind the desk. He had just read one of the night nurse reports on Tony.

_The patient and family seemed content and are not a problem for the nursing staff. His father stayed the night with him. Patient seems to enjoy reading and movies. No complaints from family or patient. Overall it was a quiet evening._

Dr. Pitt wasn't sure what was more funny the fact that Gibbs was now a dad or that the nurses believed Tony to be well behaved and quiet. He had a feeling that once Tony moved down to the step down unit the nurse reports would get more colorful especially once Tony felt up to talking more. He seemed to recall one particular note when Tony was preparing to leave from his plague stay. It read something like…

_Patient is a bit of a handful. Nothing physically alarming or inappropriate but he does have a tendency to wander off in an attempt to leave the building. Thankfully one of his co-workers is rather good at relocating him. The patient's sense of humor shows he is feeling better though he could use some better lines._

If Brad recalled correctly that note had been written by the Senior Nurse on staff out of exasperation at Tony's attempts to leave before he was ready. She had a husband in the military and knew that the threat of a bad report in one's file could cause a wonderful turn around in a soldier's behavior so she decided to see if it would work on Tony. She placed the "bad report" in his medical file and showed it to Gibbs. It had done wonders as Gibbs had laid down the law of the land and Tony had halted his attempts at early release. Brad hoped Tony soon would be feeling good enough to cause such disturbances once more. They were actually quite funny looking back though he recalled they had been less so at the time. Well it was time to give Tony the good news- he wasn't ready to leave yet but he could certainly step down out of ICU.

Walking into the room he noticed Gibbs was sipping his trademark coffee and reading the Newspaper softly to Tony. Both men immediately gave their full attention to him as soon as he entered.

"Well guys I have some good news. I am pleased with your latest round of tests and so within the hour I will be moving you down to the progressive care unit. I also will be switching you to a nasal cannula so you can start talking more though I will still have you on full mask when you are sleeping or anytime your oxygen stats drop below 90. I will be lifting the isolation protocols so the rest of your band of merry men will be free to visit meaning I'll warn the new nurses to expect an invasion."

Tony gave a bark of laughter at that followed by a brief coughing fit -enough to steal his breath momentarily but not nearly as long or frightening as previous bouts. Tony lifted the mask.

"That's great how long till I can kick this joint completely."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Tony, you're still really sick but we are getting there one day at a time."

"Fine" Tony pouted. A light slap of his head reminded him to watch his tone.

"Thanks Brad for all you do." Tony said this time in a more respectful tone of voice.

"You're always welcome Tony. I know you want out and we'll keep giving you the best of care to make that happen as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay."

"Any questions?"

Receiving negative responses from both men Brad continued "Good, then I'll start the paperwork for the unit transfer. Have a good morning boys. "

Right as he prepared to leave the room he turned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "By the way Gibbs you are the talk of all the nursing staff. They all wished their dad still read to them."

Before he could get paralyzed by one of Gibbs death glares Brad high-tailed it out of the room with a huge grin on his face as Tony's laughter followed him down the hall."

Things were definitely looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11- THE GANG'S ALL HERE

By the time Gibbs had notified the rest of the team of Tony's move to another unit the transfer paperwork had been completed. Orderlies and nurses had worked in harmony to safely move Tony to the Progressive Care Unit a floor below ICU. The room was slightly smaller than ICU but thankfully came with a bit less machinery. It also had a few more chairs and even a couch that looked to pull out into a bed alluding to the fact that more visitors were permitted on this unit.

The transfer had worn Tony out and as soon as the new nurses had introduced themselves and done initial vital checks Tony was asleep. Gibbs felt this was best considering the rest of the team planned to visit after lunch.

The hours until lunch passed in relative silence. Gibbs read through some cold case files he had brought with him making the occasional note. He made one coffee run of course but otherwise the morning was uneventful. At 11:30 the sound of the food cart entering the room and the aroma of food caused Tony to stir. Gibbs moved to his side to help him adjust to a sitting position. A nurse entered the room about the same time.

"Alright Mr. Dinozzo, let me just switch out your mask for a nasal cannula so you can try eating something. For now you're on a liquid diet just to make sure you can handle things, but if you do well for lunch the doctor said we might be able to switch you to a soft diet."

"Thank you "Tony quietly replied. His voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Of course, don't hesitate to use your call button if you need anything else." With that parting comment the tray of Jell-O and chicken broth was pushed closer.

Gibbs watched as his agent looked at the tray as if it were an enemy combatant.

"Just try some. It won't kill you – it's not allowed too. Plus it's not so bad I've had MRE's that looked worse and I'm still here."

"That's because even food is afraid to harm you Gibbs." Tony complained but he also slowly took a spoonful of the soup.

Gibbs was pleased to see Tony finish the broth. He wasn't surprised; however, that Tony refused to touch the Jell-O. After the plague incident Tony had sworn off Jell-O saying it was the only thing he'd been allowed to eat for three weeks and if someone even attempted to make him eat one again they would be wearing it even if it was the president himself. Some battles, Gibbs decided, were better left alone.

Gibbs tilted his head to the side suddenly. Tony's eyes were immediately drawn to the movement wondering what he had heard, but before he had a chance to verbalize his curiosity he too heard what had caught Gibbs attention.

"Oh I'm so excited Ducky. I can't believe we had to wait almost three days to see him. You said he was doing better that is so good. And he liked our gifts. He really hugged Bert for me that's great and…"

Tony gave a soft laugh as he heard the distinct sound of Abby's voice. She was probably still at the other end of the hall but her excitement and joy were uncontainable. Tony pitied the ears of the group with her at the moment but also took great pleasure in the fact that she cared so much for him. He grabbed Bert who had been lying by his knees and positioned him under one arm. He definitely wanted Abby to know he appreciated her gift and a little teasing from the others was well worth the thought of making his honorary sister happy.

A brief knock at the door was the official warning that the team had arrived. Abby wasted no time running to Tony's bedside.

"Tony I was so worried." She leaned over and gave him a gentle hug. Suddenly she pulled back and shook her finger at him. "Don't you do that to me again young man. You have used up your hospital time. I won't have it any more. Do you hear me?"

Tony quickly nodded slightly scared. He wondered briefly to himself if Abby was bipolar as her mood changes could be so sudden.

"Hey Tony" McGee said. "You look better than last I saw you. How are you feeling?"

Tony cringed a bit at the last question. It was always odd that people asked how you were feeling in a hospital. Does anyone honestly feel good in a hospital? Needless to say Tony knew the appropriate answer to the question whether or not it was the truth.

"I'm okay McWorry". Tony said attempting some of his usual charm though his illness caused it to fall flat.

"Sure you are Tony" Ziva piped in. "You'd be fine if you were missing all your limbs and in the middle of a war zone."

The rest of the group chuckled at the truth of her statement.

"Of course Ziva, you know it's my smile and sharp intellect that make me the man I am."

A collective rolling of eyes suddenly overtook the room.

"It is good to see you looking somewhat better. You had me scared in autopsy. Please don't do that again." The soft voice of Palmer chimed in suddenly.

Tony decided not to be funny this time sensing Palmer's genuine concern and apprehension.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but thanks for getting help there so fast. You are a good friend."

The encouraging words from the sick man meant a lot to Palmer and suddenly some of the concern in his face eased away to be replaced by a light smile.

"Well my boy we are certainly glad to hear your voice."

"Thanks Ducky."

"I brought some cards. Who's up for Poker?" Abby suddenly piped in.

"Winner gets to bust me out." Tony asked hopefully.

A slap to his head was his reply.

"Got it boss- no running away. Can I at least play for better food?"

"We will see my boy" Ducky interjected "If Brad says it's alright maybe I can get you some nice cherry popsicles instead of broth."

"Deal" Tony looked expectantly at the others. "I meant that literally guys- it's a deal with Ducky but I also want you to deal me in."

Soon the NCIS group was playing an interesting version of poker. The rules seemed to be changing frequently but there were smiles all around. Tony lasted about three hands before he was once more dozing. The rest of the group switched games at that point to a quieter game of Rummy but no one left. Everyone seemed content just to gather around their friend's bed hoping their presence would be a healing power all its own. It would be to this scene Dr. Brad Pitt would later walk in. A picture of family and love not bound by blood but by experience, faith and friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12- BLESSINGS IN DISQUISE

As visiting hours came to a close that evening the gang reluctantly started packing their things to head to their respective homes. Tony had awoken once more in time to say goodbye to his friends.

"It was good to see you Tony get some more rest and we'll be back tomorrow and hopefully you'll be home again soon." Palmer said quietly kicking off the farewells.

"Yeah Tony keep getting better." McGee seconded.

"I'd hate to have to find a new partner Tony. It took so long to find a decent sparring partner so don't take too long healing." Ziva said in mock seriousness.

Abby chuckled. "Tony a decent sparring partner? Gee Ziva you must be slipping if your awesome ninja skills can be matched by an ordinary detective."

"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence Abby." Tony dryly replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well talents aside my boy we do all hope for your continued improvement. You'll be in our thoughts and prayers so stay on the mend."

"I'll do my best Ducky. Thank you all for everything. It means a lot that you came."

"Of course Tony why wouldn't we?" Abby interjected.

"Just not used to it Abs, but I appreciate it."

"Well get used to it Mister because there's no way you're getting rid of us. Between McGee and me we could find you anywhere with all our technology and if science failed us, not that it would, but if the impossible were to happen then Ziva would use her secret ninja ways to locate you and that failing too you know Gibbs would just command the universe to reveal its secrets and God would probably humor him."

"I'll have to try that sometime." Gibbs said dryly. "I think God might have other ideas of humor though."

Tony laughed at the teams antics but inside he felt warmth beyond comparison at the love and devotion his team so readily gave him. He had missed this growing up but he thanked God now that he hadn't missed out on it completely.

"I'm going to escort these misfits out, Tony, to make sure they don't make any unnecessary detours then I'll be back." Gibbs informed him.

"Sounds good boss – no need to hurry I'll probably be asleep again soon anyway. I can't believe I kept falling asleep on you guys after you took the time to visit."

"Now Anthony we'll have none of that thinking- sleep is exactly what you need so think nothing of it." Ducky immediately spoke up halting the young man's irrational need to apologize.

"Yeah remember Gibbs' rules- 'apologies are a sign of weakness'- and anyways you have enough to deal with without adding a new symptom to your case." Abby gently chided also.

With those parting words the team slowly left Tony's room. When they were all gone Tony suddenly felt a few tears brush his cheek. Before he could hastily wipe them away an older nurse walked in.

"Are you alright son?" She asked in a gentle motherly tone. "Are you missing your family already? They sure seemed like a wonderful bunch?"

"They are." Normally Tony would not have said anything more but the kind look in this nurses eyes seemed to speak to his soul and suddenly he found himself opening up.

"Sometimes I just can't believe I have them in my life. I surely don't deserve their love. I can't understand why they choose to stick with me. I can be awfully obnoxious and self-absorbed. I'm no one special and I seem to attract trouble. Something bad always seems to follow me. I've been kidnapped, drugged, beaten, given the plague. I just don't see why they would risk danger for me?" Tony said no longer fighting the tears. The anguish and confusion in his voice was evident.

The nurse eased closer to him and started to gently brush her hand across his hair.

"Oh child don't you see it has nothing to do with earning their favor. They simply love you for you. They recognize the strengths you can't see in yourself. Your devotion to them is just as strong- is there anything that would make you abandon them if they were in trouble or need?"

"What? Of Course not if they needed anything I would be there."

"See, so why is it strange that they would not want to do the same for you? Being here is their way of caring for you- stop fighting it and just let them. God's blessings come in strange packages sometimes even in the midst of troubles but they never fail."

Tony just nodded as he listened to the wise words of this experienced nurse.

"Now I don't do this much but I like to sing- I'm in the choir at my church actually. I heard a song recently that touched me that I think fits your situation would you like to hear it?"

"I'd like that. I can't say I can ever remember someone singing to me."

"Oh well that just won't do. Now I have to sing for you." She humorously interjected.

"Alright this song is called _Blessings _and it's by a newer Christian artist named Laura Story who wrote these lyrics after some personal struggles of her own. " With that the nurse began to softly sing in a beautiful voice.

_We pray for blessings, we pray for peace_  
><em>Comfort for family, protection while we sleep<em>  
><em>We pray for healing, for prosperity<em>  
><em>We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering<em>

_All the while You hear each spoken need_  
><em>Yet love is way too much to give us lesser things<em>

_'Cause what if Your blessings come through raindrops_  
><em>What if Your healing comes through tears?<em>  
><em>What if a thousand sleepless nights<em>  
><em>Are what it takes to know You're near?<em>

_What if trials of this life_  
><em>Are Your mercies in disguise?<em>

_We pray for wisdom, Your voice to hear_  
><em>We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near<em>  
><em>We doubt Your goodness, we doubt Your love<em>  
><em>As if every promise from Your Word is not enough<em>

_And all the while You hear each desperate plea_  
><em>And long that we'd have faith to believe<em>

_'Cause what if Your blessings come through raindrops_  
><em>What if Your healing comes through tears?<em>  
><em>And what if a thousand sleepless nights<em>  
><em>Are what it takes to know You're near?<em>

_And what if trials of this life_  
><em>Are Your mercies in disguise?<em>

_When friends betray us, when darkness seems to win_  
><em>We know that pain reminds this heart<em>  
><em>That this is not, this is not our home<em>  
><em>It's not our home<em>

_'Cause what if Your blessings come through raindrops_  
><em>What if Your healing comes through tears?<em>  
><em>And what if a thousand sleepless nights<em>  
><em>Are what it takes to know You're near?<em>

_What if my greatest disappointments_  
><em>Or the aching of this life<em>  
><em>Is the revealing of a greater thirst<em>  
><em>This world can't satisfy?<em>

_And what if trials of this life_  
><em>The rain, the storms, the hardest nights<em>  
><em>Are Your mercies in disguise?<em>

About half way through the song Gibbs had returned to the room. He stood just inside the door unnoticed by the nurse and Tony. The words of the song were powerful and he could easily relate. He thought about his own losses and struggles particularly that of Shannon and Kelly and while he would never wish that pain on anyone he did acknowledge that had they not died he might have never met Tony and the others. He probably wouldn't be the leader he was now if it weren't for the trials he'd faced. He wasn't sure if he agreed with God's plan of action but he could certainly see some blessings that had come his way and he had to acknowledge he wouldn't want God's job. Maybe this time period would become a blessing for Tony too. Maybe Tony would finally learn that people loved him and were not going to abandon him. Maybe God was here in this hospital room right now. As he watched Tony listen to the song and close his eyes as the nurse finished he sensed a new peace fall over him. The nurse remained for a few minutes after the song ended watching as Tony's breathing evened out into sleep. She looked up to see Gibbs and smiled at him as she softly walked out.

_Yes _Gibbs thought to himself _maybe God's blessings do come in all sorts of disguises everything from quirky lab techs, to hardened Mossad agents, autopsy gremlins, talkative medical examiners, computer geeks, football obsessed doctors, nurses with angelic voices and maybe even gruff old fashioned marines. If God could use people like this to bring peace to Tony in his times of trials then he certainly did work in strange ways but who's to question God when his methods seem to accomplish the needed task._

_**Song Credits :**__**  
>songwriters: story, laura mixon<br>© new spring publishing;new spring publishing**_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13- Peace At Last

The rest of the night passed peacefully for Tony and Gibbs with Tony just barely stirring during the routine nursing checks. It was early in the morning when Tony finally awoke fully. The sun was just starting to rise. As Tony experimented with a deep morning breathe he was rewarded with only a small cough which was a huge improvement over the last few days. The elephant that had been sitting on his chest seemed to be a mere pony now. As Tony let his eyes adjust to the morning light filtering in around the room he noticed for once he had woken before Gibbs. Remembering the nurses' comments last night about letting others care for him he looked at his Boss in a new light.

From the first moment he had met Gibbs back in Baltimore he had respected him- the man didn't put up with nonsense and he went after what he wanted with such perseverance that you'd have to be a fool to stand against him. Sure his temper was short but his loyalty was stronger than iron and once he claimed you as his no one was going to take you away. It was this sense of security and strength that had allowed Tony to finally find a home after so many years of just flirting around form place to place. Tony was grateful beyond measure for the care Gibbs had for him and wondered how he could ever thank the man enough, but then maybe what the nurse said was true and he didn't need to do anything more than simply accept the gift of love that was offered. Considering he was still about as week as a newborn puppy he figured that would have to do for now. Maybe one day he could return the favor of care to Gibbs hopefully not due to some illness or injury but none the less he planned to be there for his Boss through thick or thin. This was his home now too and seeing as Gibbs was such a good teacher he figured he'd cling to it with the same immovable determination he'd always seen is his boss. A firm nod of his head settled the matter.

About the same time as Tony had concluded his thoughts Gibbs began to stir. Tony figured it was probably the faint smell of coffee from the nurses' station that brought the man to a state of arousal. Gibbs may complain about Abby's addiction to Caf-Pows but his addiction to coffee was certainly just as strong not that Tony could really brag his addiction to sweets was probably right up there too- maybe it was a requirement of law officials that they be addicted to some form of energy providing substance- it was their survival instinct at work.

"Good Morning Boss." Tony said softly.

A grunt was his only response. Tony expected nothing less after all before coffee Gibbs was much more bear than human. Tony had learned over the years not to mess with Gibbs in this state and rather let him go about finding his liquid sustenance as soon as possible. With a stretch that resembled the animal Tony had just been comparing him too Gibbs soon stood and with a nod stalked out of the room in search of his first cup of the morning.

Five minutes later Gibbs returned with two cups. One he set before Tony.

"Nurse said you could try some if you want- said the caffeine might actually help your lungs a bit."

Tony looked at the offering with a bit of skepticism- not sure if what Gibbs considered coffee was safe for human consumption.

"Oh come on. I've known you long enough. It's saturated with sugar. Can't believe you're not a diabetic." Gibbs told Tony in a tone laced with sarcasm. A smile lit up Tony's face at that and he eagerly accepted the cup. After taking a slow sip to test the heat he was soon drinking his coffee in perfect contentment. The next few moments were spent in companionable silence as both men enjoyed their morning together.

"Thanks for the coffee it's one of the few things the hospitable provides that's tolerable."

A simple nod let Tony know his gratitude had been acknowledged.

"Shall I read the paper?" Gibbs asked having finished his own drink also.

"Sure can you start with…"

"The comics" Gibbs interrupted with a roll of his eyes "of course who would ever dare starting with something else say the National News."

Tony grinned at Gibbs knowledge of his tastes and soon the hospital room was filled with the low rumble of Gibbs voice followed by the occasional laugh from Tony.

It was a homey feeling- healing had begun. Both men knew the value of their relationship and for once neither was holding back in their acceptance of it. The blessing of family had been revealed amidst the disguise of trials and illness and now that it was known nothing was going to erase it from their minds and at last peace had arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14- FURTHER IMPROVEMENT

Around 10, Doctor Pitt made his way into Tony's room. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Gibbs and Tony were watching a movie or perhaps more appropriately Gibbs was attempting to watch while Tony was offering anecdotes every two seconds.

"Well I can see you are feeling better if you are brave enough to interrupt Gibbs train of thought every few seconds. If nothing else your lung function is certainly improving if your chattiness is any indication." Brad spoke up, disturbing the two's camaraderie.

A huge smile lit up Tony's face at the interruption. It was the kind of smile Brad was happy to see. Everything up until this point had just been a pale imitation of Tony's normal grin. This smile held all the hope and joy and humor he was used to. He was relieved at its return.

"Yeah man. I feel pretty good. Does that mean I can go home soon?"

"Well, let's not jump any guns but you are definitely getting there. I'm going to run another blood panel and take some more films to check your progress. If the blood gas comes back favorable I will switch you to room air and if you can maintain good numbers throughout the day then maybe tomorrow we can talk discharge."

"Yes!" Tony tried to shout punching his fist into the air like someone who had just won a huge victory. Brad thought perhaps that wasn't far from the truth considering the war Tony had been waging with his body recently. Unfortunately the attempt at yelling caused a short coughing fit also.

Gibbs helped Tony sit up a bit taller and rubbed slow circles across his back as he coughed. He also grabbed one of the ever handy pink bins and laid it in front of Tony in case he coughed any of the junk in his lungs up. The move was a smart one as soon Tony was spitting up phlegm into the bin.

Brad remained quiet during the ordeal but glanced at the yellow looking sputum to check the rate of infection.

"Well Tony it was nice of you to provide a sample for checking the course of your infection though next time perhaps we can stick to just the blood draws." Tony rolled his eyes at his doctor's attempt at humor.

"All joking aside the lack of green in that mess is a good sign that the antibiotics are hard at work still. Now stop trying to get ahead of yourself- no more yelling. You are still sick. Keep resting and we will talk more about discharge tomorrow. Remember though you will still have a lot of recovering to do at home. It won't be back to work on Monday. You need to give your body time to heal otherwise you will end up right back here and maybe next time we won't be as lucky in fighting off infections." Brad said in a firm tone.

Tony nodded his acceptance. Not that he could argue considering Gibbs was nodding in agreement to everything Brad said, and if Gibbs was onboard with the plan he better get on board too.

"Alright boys, I'll let you get back to your riveting movie. Tony, try not to ruin too much of the plot for him." With that parting gesture Brad left the two to their fun.

Soon both men were doing exactly as told and engaged once more in the film. Tony's attempts at checking his commentary lasted all of two minutes and soon Gibbs was once more rolling his eyes at his excitable agent. It was good to see him having some fun though and hopefully soon they would be doing this in the company of the rest of the gang in front of Tony's big screen in his spacious living room.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 5- HOMEWARD BOUND

Tony's test results had come back positive and by evening he was off the I.V. and the oxygen mask though a nasal cannula still hung by his bed just in case. He had a peaceful night interspersed with nurse visits and small coughing attacks. As morning came Tony was as wired as an electric fence. Everyone who entered the room knew the man wanted nothing more than to leave the hospital and even Gibbs was struggling to keep him contained as he waited for Dr. Pitt to announce the final verdict.

At 10 Tony's hopes, and everyone else's prayers, were answered as Brad walked into the room.

"Anxious are we Tony? My nurses seem to be a little frayed this morning. You haven't been playing with your call button demanding my presence now have you?"

A Gibbs glare Tony's direction and the fact that the call button was in Gibbs hands not Tony's alluded to the fact that Brad was right on the "button" with that remark.

"Well you sure took your time. I've been waiting forever." Tony whined.

"Tony." A gruff bark from Gibbs warned.

"Well he was." Tony said defiantly though he lowered his head as he whispered the words looking like a pouting child.

"Oh, don't worry Gibbs, if he doesn't shape up I could always confine him longer."

"No!" Tony exclaimed nearly falling out of bed as he sat up to make the exclamation. Suddenly he realized something else in what Brad had said. "Wait you said confine me longer that means I get to go home today right?" Tony said his tone no longer angry but rather full of barely contained glee.

"Yes Tony." Brad said with a simple smile giving up the game of baiting his friend and rival.

"When?" Gibbs asked ever the voice of reason.

"As soon as I finish the paperwork I'll be sending him home with you. He will be on a course of antibiotics still and I want him continuing breathing treatments every 4 hours with the nebulizer he owns. I have him set up for a doctor's appointment with me in a week though obviously and signs of set-backs and he can come sooner. I'm sure Ducky will be in to check on him frequently as well."

"I'm sure" Gibbs assured.

Tony had tuned out the two other men as soon as he heard the part about paperwork. Instead he was just smiling eagerly and day dreaming about the smell of wood and coffee that was to define his home environment for the next week or so. While a hospital might help him get healthy, Gibbs home brought a sense of peace and wellbeing to his soul that no health facility could even come close to. Tony couldn't wait for his final healing to be completed in that loving environment with his friends all around.

"Alright well I'll go finish the last bits and send transport this way. You boys work on changing into street clothes."

As Brad left they did just that. Gibbs grabbed Tony's sweats that Abby had brought over last night and handed them to his agent. Together they got Tony dressed with Gibbs standing and supporting him as needed. Watching the process showed Gibbs that while Tony maybe ready to escape the hospital he still had a long way to go in terms of getting back to field status. The poor man was shaky as a newborn colt and the whole experience left him exhausted. This was most evident in the fact that as they waited for the wheelchair and discharge papers Tony fell into a light sleep.

By 11 the final process of discharge was complete and soon Tony was loaded into Gibbs passenger seat and the two were driving off towards home. Gibbs even kept to the speed limit- miracles do happen. The boys were heading home at last.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16- HOME SWEET HOME

**Sorry about the long delays I got a new job and had some family issues plus my main computer crashed. I will try to continue updating but it most likely won't be very frequently.**

When Gibbs pulled into his driveway a quick glance in the rearview mirror told him that Tony was already asleep again. For a moment he just sat quietly in his seat watching his surrogate son sleep. A few tears leaked out of his eyes. The relief of being home momentarily overwhelming him. The scene was broken by the sound of a second car pulling in behind him. Palmer and Ducky had joined the party. Stretching lightly Gibbs opened his door and stepped out to greet the two men.

"Anthony asleep?" Ducky questioned.

Gibbs gave a brief nod. "I want to try and move him without waking him. Think you can help Palmer?"

"Of course, Agent Gibbs."

"Well then, I will just run ahead and open the door for you gentleman." Ducky spoke up already moving towards his destination.

Soon Gibbs and Palmer were starting to move Tony out of the car and towards the house. At one point Tony stirred lightly his eyes opening briefly to look up at Gibbs. He muttered a barely recognizable "home?" to which Gibbs replied "Yes Tony we're home go back to sleep." Tony didn't hesitate to follow the command.

Entering the house Palmer paused momentarily unsure where they were Taking Tony.

"His room's upstairs. I know normally it might seem better to give up the first floor to the invalid, but Tony tends to try to escape or do too much and having him upstairs corrals some of that ambition- at least for a while." Gibbs stated in explanation.

Palmer grinned at the reply. Gibbs was a genius. He knew so much about his team and was always thinking ahead about how to keep them safe. He was glad he had been able to find a place amongst this wacky family.

Soon the two men had Tony settled in his own bed. Ducky had followed behind them and had given a brief bark of laughter upon entering the room. Clearly the team had arrived early to set up Tony's welcome. The room had been plastered with welcome home banners – one by each person. There was even one from the Director and from Bert the Hippo. Ducky was sure Tony would enjoy them once he was alert enough to notice. Grabbing his stethoscope, Ducky leaned over quietly and gave a brief listen to Tony's lungs. Satisfied after a moment he backed up and gestured to the others to follow him downstairs. Before leaving Gibbs flipped the switch on a baby monitor he still had from his days as a new parent.

"Well Gentleman it is good to have him home. In about two hours we can wake him for his medications and give him a breathing treatment but otherwise sleep is exactly what he needs. Are the others coming over tonight?"

"No, I know they wanted to Ducky, but I told them to wait till tomorrow."

"Good for you Jethro, the lad isn't up to much today and we don't want to overexcite him his first night back and end up with a relapse."

"That was my thinking."

"Well Mr. Palmer and myself shall take our leave then. I do believe Ziva made some delicious soup. 'Jewish penicillin' I believe Abby called it. You should eat some Jethro and then rest while Tony does. I'll stop by once more this evening, and I am a simple call away should you need it."

"Thanks Ducky. You too Palmer. Give the others our regards."

"We will. I am sure Abby will assault us looking for answers the minute we walk in the door anyway. See you tomorrow." Palmer said with a grin as the two medical examiners headed back out to their car.

Gibbs watched them leave. Then he settled in to a chair, after grabbing and heating up a cup of coffee that had been left for him. As he listened to the monitor and Tony's breathing he lifted up a small prayer. _Home sweet Home. Thanks for bringing us back and help us stay. No more excitement please._


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17- FRIENDS AND LAUGHTER

The first day home went well considering the circumstances. For the most part Tony slept and did breathing treatments. The other constant of the day was that Gibbs was always there sitting quietly in the old wooden rocker by Tony's bed the minute his eyes opened. Tony didn't have any childhood memories of parents sitting by his bed when he was sick or scared, but it seemed to him Gibbs was determined to make sure the same could not be said about his adult years.

The morning of Tony's second day home found him stirring to the welcome smell of omelets and coffee- if the coffee smell had not been there Tony might have figured he was still dreaming.

"Morning, Tony. Are you up for some breakfast?"

"Definitely. It will be nice to have real food after the stuff they tried to pass off as edible in the hospital." Tony replied with a grin.

"Alright well let me help you sit up here and I'll go fetch the tray."

"Ahh Gibbs, you don't have to go through all that trouble. I'm sure I can make it downstairs."

"Seems you thought what I said was negotiable. It wasn't. You aren't strong enough to be moving around much. You might have been too excited to leave yesterday that you didn't listen to Dr. Pitt's instructions, but I sure did. Sleep, eat, meds, some small company, no exertion."

Tony started to argue but one good glare from Gibbs put a swift end to that thought.

"Got it Boss."

Gibbs nodded and soon Tony was in position and a tray of good smelling food was on his lap. Soon both men were eating contently. A confortable silence filled the room only occasionally disturbed by Tony's lingering cough. To Tony's dismay his eyelids were soon rebelling against him and trying to drift closed.

"Don't fight it son. Sleep is what you need and besides that by the time you wake from your nap the gang should all be here."

This caused a smile to grace Tony's face, and soon he stopped resisting sleep and allowed his body to drift into a healing doze.

Gibbs had been correct about the arrival of guests, and when Tony next awoke it was to the sound of voices below. Before he could even consider trying to get up to attempt to make his way downstairs Gibbs and Ducky walked in.

"You weren't thinking of getting up were you?" Gibbs gruff voice questioned.

"Of course not boss. Not after what we discussed this morning." Tony quickly responded though the blush on his still too pale cheeks contradicted him.

"That's what I thought."

Ducky's light chuckle suggested the opposite but both of the other men chose to ignore that fact.

"Well my boy I am glad to see you made it through the evening rather uneventfully. I'll just give you a quick look and then we will bring your admiring fans up."

True to his word Ducky gave Tony a brief exam, listening to his lungs, checking his temperature and blood pressure, and asking him about pain.

"Well everything seems in order. Let me just set up your nebulizer and then the others can come up."

"Can't I say hi first, Ducky?"

"No, Anthony. It is crucial that we don't delay your breathing treatments. We don't want any setbacks in your recovery. There will be plenty of time for talking once the treatment is over."

Tony nodded at Ducky's firm tone- chastised and ready to go along with the prescribed choice of treatment.

In no time at all Tony was holding the plastic tube emitting the medicated mist to his mouth and trying to take deep breathes in- or at least as deep as his battered lungs would allow. Ducky watched for a few minutes and then went to gather the troops downstairs. Soon what sounded like a small herd of elephants was sounding on the steps.

"Tony!" A delighted Abby yelled from the hallway as she ran into the room. She slowed on approaching the bed noticing Tony's breathing treatment in progress and instead of tackling him, she gave him a light side arm hug and kiss on the forehead.

"We are so glad you are home. I hope you like the banners- it was fun getting everyone to make them."

Tony started to pull the tube away from his mouth to answer her, but a light tap from Gibbs stopped him in his tracks and instead he offered a grin around the tube and a shaky thumb's up.

"Indeed dear girl it was a rather nice time crafting them, definitely a change of pace from the regular work day." Replied Ducky.

"I'm sure," Gibbs interjected, "Not sure how any work got done while I was gone. But what I want to know is how you got Vance to make one."

Tony grinned hearing Gibbs' question. That was exactly what he had wanted to know.

"Oh it wasn't too hard once I talked to his secretary, Charlotte. I believe she might have called his wife and told her what the office was up to. From what she told me, when Vance got home his kids and wife told him they were having a family craft night- and you can only guess what the craft was." The simple explanation was delivered gleefully by Abby with an evil smirk.

A change in pitch of the whistling of the breathing treatment signaled the end of the medicated mist and soon Gibbs was relieving Tony of the tube.

"Man, I would have loved to have seen his face when his wife cornered him. I noticed some of the art work on the poster seemed a little un-like Vance- must have been his kid's drawings." Tony managed to bark out between a few coughs.

"Yes those were a nice touch though my personal favorite was Palmer's use of surgical gloves to form the greeting on his banner." Ducky spoke up.

"No way, Ducky, Ziva's use of bullets was way better." McGee Spoke up.

"Well, thank you McGee, your use of computer generated images was also well designed." Ziva countered.

"I don't care what any of you say- Bert's use of river rocks was the best." Abby firmly announced.

"They were all great guys. I think if Gibbs says it is okay I'll just leave them up in the room all the time. I mean, I seem to stay here enough that it only makes sense to leave it decorated." Tony interjected slightly uncertain about changing his boss's house.

"It's your room. You can do with it what you want as long as you keep it clean and don't knock down any walls." Gibbs said.

"Ahh man I planned to demolish some of the ceiling and make a skylight." Tony easily joked back.

Soon the others piped in with other interesting interior design suggestions causing Gibbs to second guess his lack of restrictions on Tony's ability to design his room. The conversation was the perfect medicine though as laughter continually filled the room. The old saying seemed particularly true today- 'laughter really is the best medicine.'


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18- FULL CIRCLE

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly in the Gibbs household. As Tony continued to improve his normal enthusiasm for life and knack for getting into trouble quickly returned. When the time for Tony to return to duty finally arrived, Gibbs could not have been more grateful. He loved Tony like a son, but sometimes the man seemed to be about as aggravating as a toddler. The room decoration project had gone a little overboard. In fact Gibbs lost count of the coats of paint the room underwent after five. At one point the room had been Tie-Died with a 70's theme. Considering Tony's tendency for headaches, that look, thankfully, didn't last too long. In the end the room was decorated in the Buckeye colors of Tony's alma mater.

Another disaster during the recovery period had been leaving Tony in Abby's care for an evening without proper supervision. When he got home at the end of a case, he found the house turned into a scene from a horror movie. In fact, he had even walked in mid slasher scene and ended up sprayed with ketchup by Tony who thought he was Abby. This was only two days ago and needless to say since Tony felt well enough to attack the house with ketchup in Gibbs mind he also felt well enough to attack it with Lysol and return it to pristine condition. Other memorable moments included McGee bringing Jethro, the dog not Gibbs, over for pet therapy. Apparently Tony had never heard dogs were not supposed to eat chocolate leading to an unexpected vet visit and many carpet cleans. Only Ziva and Palmer seemed to be suitable baby/Tony sitters. Palmer kept Tony busy with movies and Ziva brought paperwork and caught Tony up to speed with current cases. All in all the experience had been memorable to say the least. Thankfully, though, the day had arrived for Tony's return to desk duty.

"Ready Tony?" Gibbs called upstairs a coffee in one hand and the keys to his car in the other.

The sound of thundering feet on the stairs and a grin so wide Gibbs worried it might split Tony's face apart, signaled the arrival of Tony. The scene briefly reminded Gibbs of his daughter's first day of school.

"Are you kidding, boss? I've been ready for days. Let's get this show on the road!"

Shaking his head at Tony's enthusiasm, Gibbs just held the door open as his agent practically ran to the car.

Upon arrival to headquarters, Tony was greeted by no less than ten people. Pride filled Gibbs heart at seeing how respected and cherished Tony truly was. The light blush on Tony's cheeks showed took the kind words and gestures to heart also. In the end it seemed that everyone from the Director to the Janitor loved and missed him.

Before long Tony was sitting in his desk chair spinning it in circles like a little kid and playing with his stapler. When McGee arrived he was greeted by a spit wad.

"Man, Tony haven't you grown up yet?"

"Course not McBoring we can only have one party pooper in the office?"

"Why would anyone want to brag about their bodily functions at a party, Tony?" Ziva remarked at the puzzling statement.

"It's just another saying, Ziva. It means the person who doesn't want to have fun at the party- the complainer."

"Well, why could you not just say that?"

Tony simply shrugged and smiled.

"Alright children, enough talk. Let's get to work."

With that statement everything came full circle. The family was once more complete both at home and at work. Life was back as it should be, friends encouraging and annoying one another, criminals about to be brought to justice, and as always God was in control.

THE END

_Thank you all for following this story it was my first and I truly enjoyed writing it._


End file.
